Their Love
by NoOnesPro
Summary: Sonadow, Sonic and Shadow hate each other. They don't ever want to be with each other and when they have the chance, they will stay away from each other at all cost. But, when it comes to work they are both partners in crime. Sonics forced against his will to work for G.U.N and after threatening to kill his dear brother, it works. Though it sucks, because he's Shadows partner
1. The Job

"My name is Jacob and it seems like I'm prisoner here. I'm in a cell right now, seems like a dungeon, although, it's freezing. My recorder was in my pocket when I went on the scene. He...my kidnapper would rarely show himself. I don't have much time. I asked for his name, but he would give no response. He would laugh and walk away."

Some sound is heard, like an unlocking sound and footsteps. The person who is recording sobs and seems to be stuttering.

"Please! No! I-"

A slice is heard and some sort of gurgling. Chocked sounds echo from the small device.

"I-Wh-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"Your life," A dark graving voice said," Your life and your blood."

Another slice is heard and liquid dropping toward the ground.

"HE'S A DEMON! S-"

"No one will be able to save you this time, dear Jacob."

Two hedgehogs stood side by side, one looking calm while the other disturbed. A human stood tall before them, behind a desk with the small device in his hand. He clicked it off.

"I hope you both got that," The G.U.N. officer, commander, said," And nice to see you'll be joining us Sonic."

Sonic, the blue hedgehog, glared at the human before turning his gaze toward the ground.

The black hedgehog raised a brow, confused on why his rival would even join something that would involve killing people.

"Shadow-"The black and red striped hedgehog look at the human," You'll be his partner for a long while, you see? I know you both hate each other, but you two...are compatible."

"Elaborate," Shadow growled out, crossed his arms leaning on one foot, the other leg bended slightly.

"You two are good partners, you understand each other, and you two are the only ones that can run,and fight, as fast as you both can.

"What is our mission,Commander?" Shadow growled, looking at Sonic from the corner of his eye," You wouldn't have showed us that for no reason at all would you?"

"No, I want you to find whoever might be killing these innocent people. This was the thirteenth kill this week."

Sonics eyes widened ever so little, but Shadow easily saw. He could read everyone like an open book. It was just so easy for him to know what was going on in his rivals head. Shadow always wondered about Sonic, like, why would he have joined this job, if Sonic would never, ever, hold a gun. Sonic was in discomfort, it was written all over his face.

Shadow would have to ask later.

"We haven't gotten anymore evidence, but you will be sent to the site where the person was killed."

"When? When do we go?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding strained in Shadows ears.

"Tomorrow, dismiss." The commander waved his hand as if to whoosh them away. He already had it up to here with these guys anyway.

Both hedgehogs walked to the big doors and quickly, Sonic more than Shadow(of course), walked away. As soon as both were outside, Sonic sighed and threw his belt off with the gun attached. It landed with a soft thud as it came in contact with a cushioned chair.

"Faker," Shadow started, or tried, to start something, but he really isn't known to start conversation, let alone a friendship.

"What," Sonic mumbled out, landing on a chair.

"Why'd you join G.U.N.?" Shadow asked standing in front of his rival.

For some reason, every single G.U.N. officer stared at them, staying silent and awaiting an answer.

Sonic stilled and stared blankly to the floor.

Suddenly, he smiled and stood up straight, nose to nose with the elder hedgehog.

"Because I wanna see how this job is!" Sonic grinned as Shadow backed away," And you! I want to know you a lot more. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Shadow blinked. Sonic was all cheery and happy, but his emerald eyes did not match.

Everyone who was watching earlier, had walked off now, so they were both alone. Sonic grabbed his belt and walked off, coming to a halt at the door to stare at Shadow.

I'll tell you later.

Shadow nodded,more like a quick jerk of his head. He'll get his answer later.

...

...

Sonic growled and stomped off toward his house, well Tails' house. He opened the door knowing Tails was not home and hasn't been since that god damn day.

"I haven't been so mad before," Sonic growled out to empty air," I hope your real happy G.U.N.!"

He honestly missed Tails. Every waking second was on how well Tails was and how well they treated him. How was Tails feeling? Where did they put his little brother?

He now knew how Shadow felt, cold and heartless. Sonic knew Shadow did not want to lose a friend again, so he isolated himself from everyone, making everyone believe he was just...him. However, Sonic would never isolate himself from his other friends. He wondered if his dark companion knew how much of a friend he was to the blue hedgehog.

"I miss you Tails," Sonic sighed out and looked at a picture with him and his dear brother.

Tails and him were not even blood related, they both love each other that much, to say, the hell with DNA he's my bro and that's final!

Sonics eyes started to burn and his hand tightened into a fist.

"I love you little bro," Sonic muttered to himself," Don't worry, just one more week. "

He sat down and slumped against his chair.

"Just one week," Sonic repeated.

...

...

Shadow growled to himself, leaning against a tree and glaring at the ground. He was either waiting for the blue ignorance or not. Really, he didn't know. He wanted to know though, but he knew Faker went straight home, probably to Tails. Sonic probably didn't even know Shadow was here, but somehow...they always meet here when something bad had happened and they need to talk about it. They were always here...

It was a very small clearing with a cave with a waterfall covering it. Streams of water reached everywhere, trees hid everything from view and the Mobians rarely came this deep in the forest. Everything was beautiful here and it would always calm Shadow down, it break him. This place with all it's beauty would remind him of Maria.

And that god damn blue hedgehog would be there to see it.

The ebony hedgehog slid down, not minding the splinters that dug themselves into his back. He let a sigh loose, a gentle breeze lifting up fallen colorful leaves an fluttered them everywhere. His shoulders sagged as he finally relaxed.

Until a rather harsher breeze came and blew dirt into his face.

"Ah, you are here," A cheerful voice rang, shattering any peace of mind Shadow had.

"Faker," Shadow growled, standing up and glaring down the younger hedgehog.

"I know, I know..." Sonic, the fastest thing alive, the most brave and cheerful being ever, the one that never showed any fear...broke down.

And right in front of Shadow.

Sonic didn't even know why he did, it just happened. Maybe it was the months without Tails. It was probably the job he was forced to do without his say. Probably just the built up feelings about everything.

And he just cried right in front of Shadow!

Right in front of his rival!

To be fair, Shadow was freaked out of his mind, especially when his rival threw his arms around his startled frame. Hot tears splashed on Shadow's shoulders, Sonics head buried in the crook of the others neck. Shadow had absolutely no idea how to calm others down, Maria never needing to do that since he had no reason to cry, that past self innocent. Rouge was no help never doing that to him because he didn't want her to see her like that. But she did hug him to calm him down once, but no way in hell was he going to hug his rival. Even though Sonic still had his arms locked around him.

But he wanted to get Sonic away from him.

" Sonic," Shadow tried for a soft tone, but it came out annoyed," What's wrong?"

Shadow petted Sonic, this feeling completely alien to him. It was the same for Sonic, his blushing face hidden by fluffy chest fur.

"Look," Shadow sighed," What do you want me to do!?"

"Um," Sonic felt warm and fuzzy, but he quickly, slow actually, untangled himself from the elder hedgehog," Sorry, I didn't..."

"Why did you join G.U.N. Hedgehog," Shadow growled.

"..." Sonic was facing the ground, hiding his face," They took him."

Shadow wasn't really expecting an answer," What?"

"They, your freaking 'army', took him!" Sonic said, much louder that the last time.

Shadow blinked, trying to understand where the other was going. Slowly the words sank in and then made sense that G.U.N. apparently took someone.

"Who did they take? Shadow walked closer, wondering if Sonic would lash out, which would be uncharacteristic of him, but with Sonic, you just never know.

Again, Sonic was silent.

"Sonic, I..." Shadow shut his month, I want to help you, but no way was he going to say that aloud.

"Tails," Sonics head whipped up, his emerald eyes glaring holes into shocked ruby ones," They took him away, just for me to join their army!"

After the announcement, Sonic used his speed to pin Shadow down, his hand wrapping around the others neck. The other, simply stared. The blue hedgehog stared as well, blinking slowly.

"I'm-" Sonic gasped, backed away, and then...ran.

And still, Shadow just stared.


	2. The Hate

Did I do that?

Sonic could not believe that he...that he...He showed such physical violence. That he did such a thing! He left in a rush, running into his house and into his room. God, ever since Tails had disappeared, Sonics been uncontrollable, like you just decided to toss in bunch of chemicals together. It's going to explode sooner or later, and Sonic knew that, he just didn't know when. He had felt this before, this anger. That was almost two years ago, when Cosmo and Chris, a human who was from a different planet, had been captured by the Meterex(just deal with it, I don't know how to spell it, alright?). It was a trap so the blue hedgehog could be a pet, to be tested on his strength and speed. When he saw Cosmo and Chris hurt and trapped in this container, he felt so mad. That was when he finally snapped and turned into 'Dark Sonic', as he likes to call it.

"Wow," Sonic breathed," I need to calm down."

Honestly, he had no idea how, or even why, he got that dark side of him. Maybe it was all those times he combined with the chaos emeralds to turn Super. He knew, from Shadow, that when he turned Dark, his chaos energy turned dark as well. Sonic always thought that the hidden chaos energy reacted to his emotions, so he always tried to be upbeat, afraid of turning into that monster again.

If you're wondering how Shadow knew, he was there when it had happened. He was hiding in the shadows when Eggman had appeared. It was crazy because when Shadow noticed, he had felt somthing dark and the elder hedgehog didn't like the feeling because...it felt so wrong to him. Shadow had freaked out right away because he never expected something so dark to come out of the cheerful hedgehog.

I'm not going deep into that stuff, afterall, it is another story.

Sonic breathed and then breathed out, trying not to think of any bad stuff. Tails will be back in just a week. His blue fur was somehow matted with sweat, from the heat and from mentally working so hard. To be honest, he was not surprised if he went insane from all of this.

Oh, like from all the fans, Sonic thought to himself as he hummed a bit.

was a game that some fan had made about the azure hedgehog. Sonic had no idea what it was about until Knuckles had managed to get ahold of it. The red dummy had no idea what it was about either, but he had dared the hedgehog to play the game and so the blue idiot did. Regret had followed later. At first, it started out great. Sonic had noticed the screen from his old games, but on the last second, it had changed. It freaked out both Mobians for a while, especially when they saw the character select screen. When he played, he realized it was an insane him who had a taste for his friends blood.

"Okay,stop!" Sonic hissed to himself. He has been doing that a lot lately, talking to himself. Maybe because of the lack to talk to someone else.

"STOP!" Sonic yelled, he slumped down, giving up.

He felt mentally tired and all he could do know was wish Tails was back with him.

...

...

Shadow walked into the club, walking straight to the back. He went behind the counter to a door that led to a hall with two other doors. The door slipped open and Shadow scanned the area to see if anyone managed to get in here. After he checked and saw no one, he went to the left door that was known as he bedroom. Yes, he lived in a club with his friend Rouge. The other door was Rouge's room, and he(of course) was not allowed to go in there. Anyway, his door was always locked, Shaodow using chaos control instead of using key. Only Rouge had a key...and Sonic...Do not ask why that Faker had gotten a spare to his room.(Hehe, Sonic asked Rouge for a key and she just gave it to him.)

Shadow kicked off his rocket shoes and they landed off somewhere in a corner. He, right now, was wondering about his rival. The artificial hedgehog swore he felt that type of dark chaos energy before.

"Too much of a rough day," Shadow whispered to himself.

G.U.N. was giving him a rough time already, non stop bothering him about missions that needed to be done or things that were already finished. The last one he had to go with Rouge to go find a chaos emerald. Turns out it was a trap from the infamous Dr. Eggman, and he had to stay overnight with the flirtatious bat. She would annoy the ever living crap out of him. And the worst part was that when they fell into the hole, Shadow had fell on his face and Rouge would constantly bring it up.

Anyway, this was pretty rare sight to see Shadow resting on his bed. He needed to rest with him having a job tomorrow that he needed his strength if he had to put up with the blue ignorance.

"Argh," Shadow groaned, rolling on his side.

He really didn't want to work with Sonic, he honestly annoyed him way too much, and Sonic had been working for months, always tagging along side with Shadow. Other than this mission, Sonic and him had went on another one. It involved them finding chaos energy in a weird area. Over there, the blue hedgehog had kept pestering the black hedgehog for a race, which he would say no to, but then, Sonic grew bored and the mission ended up with the blue prankster in some tree.

Sonic was always with Shadow and Shadow had wanted to stay away from him at all cost because...he wanted to be with the blue idiot.

And this new feeling crept him out.

Shadow stared up at the ceiling, his fan in, swaying slightly. His room wasn't much, didn't even have that much color. Just black everywhere...Black walls, black curtains, canceling any happy sunlight from coming in, and the black carpet. The Ultimate Life Form snickered. He always said that this contemplated him, he was a monster, a real one. So many innocent people have been killed by him. It was all his fault, it was always his fault.

A knock on his door crept him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, hun, it's me Rouge," A soft voice comes through,"I'm figuring you need your rest, but someone's here to see you. "

"Who?" Shadow asked, sitting up.

"I don't know," Rouge admitted," He is kinda creeping me out though."

"I'll be there," Shadow was about to stand up, but Rouge rapped the door.

"No," Rouge said," I'll bring him here."

"What? No-" Shadow sighed to himself, it was no use.

A second later, another knock was heard. Shadow growled, but stood up and DC was about to say,"You'll have to get a key from Rouge," but a sudden flash of gray light filled the room. Another hedgehog stood in front of him, with a blue cloak on. All that was visible was the muzzle and the smirk formed by lips.

"Nice to see you," The cloaked hedgehog said, " We haven't talked in a long while. "

" Indeed, " Shadow said, " What are you doing here? "

" GX, " The other growled out, " Heiru doesn't know I'm here right now and I have to call him soon. "

" Really, " Shadow crossed his arms.

Red ruby eyes scanned the blue cloak.

" Always..." Shadow started, " Blue? "

" Don't question it, " Gray eyes peeked out, " I love my blue. "

" Then you'll love Faker, " Shadow smirked at the other.

" Faker? Oh, Sonic? " The other sighed, " I'm not gay. "

" Could've fooled me, " Shadow smirked.

" You know what? Screw you! I need to find GX anyway. "

" Bye, " Shadow waved.

The cloaked hedgehog waved and disappeared in a flash of gray light.

...

...

" Are you two ready? " The commander said.

Sonic nodded. He hardly was paying attention to the black hedgehog next to him. All three of them were riding in a car with a few other officers.

" You two will be alone, " The G.U.N commander said, I hope you both won't mind. "

An officer mumbled something about " It will mind. "

" No, " Sonic smiled, " It won't. "

The azure hedgehog grinned giving a wink toward the ebony one.

" For Chaos ' Sake! " Shadow growled.

Sonics ' grin widened.

" I swear," Shadow glared at the annoyance, " I'm going to kill you at the end of the day. "

Two G.U.N officers nodded to each other. " At the end of the day, I get 20 dollars if Shadow does it. " One G.U.N. officer said.

" Deal. "

They both shook hands.


	3. Both Trapped

**Wow thanks everyone,wasnt really expecting so much love already! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>The site didn't seem much to Shadow, just rubble with the annoying hedgehog picking at almost *everything*. The only thing the blue hedgehog hadn't touched was *him*, but Sonic knew better and he wanted to live another day, anyway. The dark hedgehog turned a corner, pretty shocked to see a stairwell leading down into a basement. Well, maybe? Shadow walked a couple of steps down, using his chaos energy as a light, seeing if he can catch what was down there and how down the basement was. The red eyes couldn't see even with his heightened senses. Shadow growled ready to take another step down, curiosity taking a hold on him.<p>

"That is a *looong* way down," A whistle echoed throughout the walls.

"Faker," Shadow growled making his chaos energy much brighter, finally noticing a couple of torches and lighting them up before facing Sonic," Watch your step."

Sonic felt weird when Shadow had told him to watch it, it just didn't settle on the speedy prankster. Usually he would say watch it to other people, not to Shadow through, since the elder hedgehog knew what he was doing. Emerald eyes catch the scratching on the walls once Shadow lit up about half the stairs, at least that's what Sonic thinks. The scratches looked like claws, like a poor animal had been dragged down against there will. Sonic walked closer to the wall and traces the marks. One look at Shadow showed that the black hedgehog noticed the marks as well.

"What are these marks?" Sonic asked," scared of knowing the answer.

He swore he has seen these marks before.

"It's scratches," Shadow answered," Probably from a bear or something, this place is pretty close to the forest."

Sonic couldn't quite believe that.

"Okay," Sonic jumped down the stairs, bounding up close to Shadow, who glared," What's next Mr. Grumpy?"

"We see what's down there," Shadow started to go deeper down, some things clicking into place, stairs creaking and moaning as they stepped on them.

His ear twitched when he heard Sonic gulp. Sonic quickly caught up to Shadow since he was quite blind without the light around. The torches burned out rather quickly since the chaos energy was not normal fire, burning the wood to ashes, leaving the chaos energy in Shadows hand the only light source.

"Uh, why?" Sonic asked.

"Didn't the guy say he was in a dungeon?" Shadow informed, holding his hand out more," This could be it."

Sonic nodded slowly, walking straight beside Shadow.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, they probably moved the body," Shadow shrugged as if he didn't care about what lied ahead.

"That's reassuring," Sonic said sarcastically said back, jumping down a couple of more stairs, making Shadow growl at the hedgehogs stupidity.

"Faker, you want to break your legs?" Shadow walked a few more steps and stopped near a hole in the stairs," Or fall to your death?"

Sonic tensed up when he had heard 'break' and 'legs'. No, he would never break his legs. If he ever did that...he…he wouldn't be able to run...and if he couldn't run...?

Would he still be a hero then?

He didn't want to think about it.

"Please," Sonic played over his queasiness from that question and gave a smile toward the other hedgehog," I can survive the fall."

"What about your legs? Would you survive if you ever broke your legs?" Shadow raised a brow, jumping over the hole, whereas Sonic was just walking everywhere, shaking off his own fears of breaking his legs.

"Hey! We're near the bottom! Finally!" Sonic grinned, obviously avoiding the question.

Sonic jumped the last few steps and examined the door.

One thing here, G.U.N. officers wear uniforms, even if others(mostly male hedgehogs) don't wear clothes, they have to. The clothes usually match the hedgehogs color of fur(like Shadow's jacket is black with red rimming corners) but G.U.N.(human) just wear gray uniforms with yellow rimming each corner. Sonic wore the uniform(of course) with blue rimming each corner and the big blue 'G' on both of the sleeves near the his shoulder.

I bring this up because Shadow just caught is jacket on a stray twig stuck in the wall. And hung there as the floor collapsed underneath him. Sonic couldn't react fast enough as Shadows jacket ripped and he fell. Mixed feelings coursed through his mind as he kneeled down and blinked.

Of course he felt stupid as Shadow came back up(without a jacket) with his rocket shoes blaring.

"There goes our way," Sonic mumbled sadly as the rest of the stairs crumble and fell away.

"We can always Chaos Control back up," Shadow shrugged, landing next to Sonic, extinguishing the blazing beneath his feet.

"Alright," Sonic twirled around, not paying attention to the complete relief when Shadow came flying out(in a badass way, mind you) and butterflies raced in his stomach," Let's see abou-"

Shadow twisted the knob and the door slowly creaked open. The ebony one yet again growled at the younger ones stupidity.

"Or you could do that," Sonic muttered as he walked through the door with Shadow.

They were greeted by a cell looking with many of the bars broke and rusted with this red liquid dripping from ceiling and pooling down at the ground. Which Sonic didn't want to know what the thing was and hoped to God that it wasn't what he thought it was. The same scratch marks from the stairwell decorated the walls in the small room. This room was real small and only a desk and a chair was in a corner, being the only furniture present. Scattered around were papers with a foreign language written on all of them, with maps with red marker(always red, huh?) and red arrows pointing everywhere.

"Whoa," Sonic whistled with amazement.

"This..."Shadow mumbled to himself," seems familiar somehow..."

Sonic caught what the Shadow was saying and snickered. The azure hedgehog walked around grabbing a couple of stray papers and tried to find out what language it might be. He grabbed a couple of more and shoved it into Shadows face. The elder hedgehog growled and quickly snatched the papers away.

"What do you want, Faker?" Shadow scanned over the papers.

"Do you know what language it is?" Sonic asked softly.

Shadow stayed quiet, familiarity making its way into his mind.

"No," the red streaked one said slowly," but we could take this to back to see if any other people of G.U.N. does."

"Alright," Sonic shrugged and watched as Shadow folded the papers in half and put them in his pocket," Anything else we should do?"

Sonic looked around, wondering what else they should take. Shadow did the same, but moved things and picked things up. The ebony hedgehog blinked, feeling like he was missing something that they shouldn't miss.

"Hey," Sonic jumped up and moved the desk away from the wall and reveals a hole that they could crawl through or slide," We should go into it."

"Sure, go get yourself killed," Shadow said with such seriousness it actually scared the younger hedgehog," That would amuse me."

"What?" Sonic blinks, hoping Shadow was just kidding.

"Oh, you heard me," The elder hedgehog smirked, thinking that this wasn't so much of a bad idea with him freaking out his rival.

"Okay, wow," Sonic leaned against the desk that he has moved and glared at Shadow," I was just thinking that we could be able to find more evidence to help other people and, you know, *save* them?"

The darker one shrugged.

"Last I checked, you do that," was the only response out of him before he walked up to the squarish hole.

"I wonder where it leads to," Sonic leaned against Shadow, and the elder one had to stifle an exclamation at the touch, sending a high voltage throughout his body.

Without thinking, Shadow stood up and blankly stared at the blue hedgehog. Since Sonic was leaning on him, he stumbled and fell in his rear he the other stood up.

"Hey, warning!" Sonic scoffed, standing up and brushing himself off.

Shadow could still feel that touch, that tingle, but ignored it. He went back to crouching in front of the hole. He too, wondered where it lead to. It seemed like a garbage disposal, leading straight down to who knows where.

Maybe dead bodies?

Again, who knows?

Sonic glanced at Shadow, confused at why the other stood up abruptly as soon as he had touched him. His thoughts traveled again making the black hedgehog why he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sonic?" Shadow finally snapped, getting up from his crouching position to shake Sonic out of thought," Sonic! Stop thinking about whatever it is or I'll shove you into this hole."

"What?" Sonic growled, but stopped himself when he saw the others eyes, once again losing himself for a while before looking at his shoes.

"We should just go down there," Shadow said,"I could just Chaos Control us out of there anyway."

The blue hedgehog nodded, briefly, before readying himself to jump.

" No, we have to make sure we are together,"Shadow grabbed a peach arm,"On 3."

"Okay," Sonic waited for the other one to count.

"3," Shadow said and jumped down the chute and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his tan lips as Sonic let a yelp produce from his throat.

"You bastard," Sonic screamed out,"Do it right you-"

"Shut it," Shadow did like to make the other uncomfortable, but not himself, but he has to suppress a gasp as Sonic wrapped his arms around Sonics fluffy chest, making Shadow have a bit of a flashback, as the high voltage coursed through his body again.

One time Maria had told him never to stick his hand in an outlet, but Shadow grew curious and did it, getting electrocuted. His younger brother laughed at him, but Shade could stand it since he was an electricity type, being able to manipulate it to his will.

This time he felt like he asked his brother to electrocute him for the fun of it.

"On second thought, this is fun," Sonic cheered all the way down, and when they reached the bottom, Sonic said," Can we go again please?"

"You are so *childish*, Faker," Shadow growled," Now, *let go*!"

"Hmm?" Oh, sorry," Sonic quickly let go, but to Shadow it felt just a bit to slow," Anyway, where are we now?"

"We are probably where everyone would hide dead bodies," Shadow frowned," Or where people kill, this place is old."

"Yeah, thanks for the lovely images," Sonic sarcastically said and almost pushed Shadow, but held himself in check," Can we hurry up and leave, this place stinks!"

Sonic waved his hand in front of his face. Shadow raised a brow at Sonics expression before looking around. It did stink, really bad actually, and Shadow felt like they should just already leave. However, this place felt familiar to him, like he has been here before.

"What the hell," Shadow hissed to himself, Sonic jumping up as Shadow suddenly crumpled to the ground,"Argh! C-crap!"

"Shadow! Everything alright?" Sonic kneeled in front of Shadow and watched with worry and terror in his emerald eyes.

"Y-yes, actually, I-I'm perfectly f-fine," Shadow stuttered," W-why would t-this place just drain my energy?"

"Wh-what?" Sonic stood up,"Wait, that means you can't Chaos Control us out of here! Why is it always the pretty ones getting stuck in a really smelly place?"

"Faker," Shadow warned, glaring, his ruby eyes looking into the cheerful one soul.

"Hm?" Sonic leaned against a wall watching Shadow stand up and walk around.

The dark hedgehog stumbled a bit on a couple of steps before he sighed in frustration and sat down on a smooth rock. Both were silent, looking at each other, both knowing what had happened, one not liking it and knowing he was rendered helpless until he could get his powers back while the other simply didn't like what was happening.

"We are trapped, aren't we?" Sonic asked.

"Shut it so I could think, hedgehog," Shadow growled, staring at the floor.

"I take that as a 'Yes, we are'."

"Shut it."

Sonic let a small laugh loose.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

"How much time has _passed_?" Sonic groaned, completely bored out of his mind, slowly waiting for Shadow to come up with a bizarre plan to finally _free_ them.

"Two minutes..." Shadow was walking around, trying to get a good signal on a device that could help him contact with other G.U.N. officers. Getting them down here while the stairs had crumbled was another story. Shadow growled to himself, still no signal.

The azure hedgehog blinked, walking around to, but for a different reason. No way could it have been just _two_ minutes, it seemed like an hour or maybe just a tad bit more, but _two_ minutes!? Nope. Both hedgehogs were trapped in some sort of cave, a tunnel leading to an unknown place. Sonic was actually tempted to just run and see if it led to freedom. Sonic wanted to find a way out, Shadow thought it was a good thing to stay put and wait it out, thinking that they could find something down here.

Blue triangular ears twitched as Shadow cursed in another language, which sounded like Russian in his ears, which caused him to turn and watch the black hedgehog tying to find something. Apparently Shadow found nothing.

"What?" Sonic asked, walking up to Shadow who held up the device up to the ceiling of this cave.

"We need to find a way up," Shadow mumbled to Sonic who snickered.

"Would you like a little help?" Sonic kneeled down on one knee and cupped his hands.

Shadow glared shaking his head. He didn't need Fakers help, he already had an idea.

"Faker," Shadow crossed his arms and walked up to Sonic.

"Hm?" Sonic stood up, standing in front of the other.

"Give me your hand," Shadow ordered while outstretching his arm toward the blue hedgehog.

Sonic blinked and took a step back while putting his hands up.

"Whoa! Buddy," Sonic bit his lip, biting back an smile," I know you like me, but I didn't know you _liked_ like me!"

"You-" Shadow breathed, holding back the words he wanted to say," The only way I would like you is when Maria comes back to life. Now, just give me your hand!"

"Uh, why?" Sonic slowly held his arm out, shocked as Shadow responded coldly.

Shadow quickly grabbed the others arm and Sonic jerked at a sudden prick that traveled across his body. The blue one tried to talk, but felt his body grow numb. He gasped as Shadow let go, the other falling down to the ground in a heap of misery.

"You had Chaos Energy," Shadow held out his hand, green flames dancing in between his fingers," That's all I needed from you."

"You needed to _recharge_?" Sonic mumbled standing up and narrowing his eyes," You could have asked!"

"Yes, but I need it more than you," Shadow stretched.

Shadow closed his eyes, and tried to manipulate the chaos energy inside of him, adjusting it to fuel his jet shoes. Slowly, he could feel it reach to his chaos powered jets and then a burst of flames. Sonic cheered at Shadow who hovered a few inches off the ground...

And then his shoes sputtered out and Shadow fell on his rear.

"You okay?" Sonic held back laughter. Not like Shadow fell on face or something, just Shadows power backfired on him.

"Yes," Shadow growled, glaring at Sonic, mind finding what _that_ is?"

"Um, yeah, if I dunno, know where to look?" Sonic gave a 'duh' look toward Shadow, who just shrugged.

"We have to find a way up-" Shadow blinked, a purple chaos emerald flashing into his mind," Find a way to that emerald."

"What? Ones down here?" Sonic grinned," Alright let's go!"

"Wait, slow down for once Faker," Shadow grabbed Sonics arm and reeled him back to face him," I don't know exactly where it is and somehow, I feel this place slowly messing with me."

Sonic gave a puzzled look.

"It doesn't _feel_ like it's down here, but yet it is."

Shadow shrugged again, letting go of Sonic.

"Do you think someone might have it?" Sonic asked," That happened to me once, I mean I can't really sense then, but I find them!"

"That's just luck," Shadow got up and walked around.

"Oh wow," Sonic scoffed.

"You're pathetic, Faker," Shadow growled.

"That's that! I'm not talking to you!" Sonic crossed his arms and turned away.

It was such a childish thing to do and say, but he was actually doing it. The blue hedgehog walked everywhere, not paying attention at all to the other hedgehog. Shadow raised a brow, standing there as he wondered when Sonic would break his promise and talk. However, it was a good feeling for Sonic to be quiet and now he had time to think to himself. The red-streaked hedgehog walked over to a rock and sat down on the cool smooth surface trying to locate the emerald. It was ticking him off as it felt like something was blocking it.

Or someone...

Shadow growled to himself trying to find out what was wrong and how he was losing his energy at a fast rate.

He continued to keep his eyes closed, feeling a little of the energy around, but it was all around and he couldn't decipher which one lead to the Emerald. Ruby eyes peered out toward the tunnel. The black hedgehog stood up and ventured toward the entrance of the tunnel. Shadow notice Sonic looking toward his direction, a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his bright emerald eyes. Sonic said nothing, but followed closely behind.

"The Emerald is somewhere at the end of this tunnel," Shadow simply informed the other, even if the other would not reply.

But it amused him when Sonic struggled to not talk back.

Emerald ruby for a moment. Sonic didn't talk at all, but Shadow could guess what he was going to say.

"No," Shadow walked forward as Sonic then pouted and caught," You know, you technically talking to me."

The blue hedgehog scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Sonic spoke with his eyes, saying 'No, I'm not' and stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe not to you, but to me you are," Shadow said, slightly annoyed.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but then look down at the ground and Shadow gladly walk ahead.

The hallway was very dark, and both hedgehogs were having a very hard time walking around. Shadow had to finally pull out the flashlight(Sonic is laughing, hah) from the bag and put it on. The light wasn't very much, but the more they walked down, the more Shadow can feel the power of the Emerald nearby. Sonic stayed close to Shadow letting his arm wrapped around the others and started a small stride with a big grin on his face. Shadow jumped and glared at Sonic, who pretended to not notice anything. The hallway was too big for the flashlight to really work and Shadow and Sonic had a hard time feeling their way around.

"How long~" Sonic whined, not even caring that he didn't want to talk to Shadow, to bored of his mind to care.

Shadow gave a quick glare for trying to concentrate on the chaos emerald. The black hedgehog knew he would have to hurry if he didn't want to just pass out, especially in front of Sonic. Both hedgehogs turned a corner and blinked.

It was a dead end.

An annoyed expression crossed Shadows face, a scowl settling in. Sonic stared, also annoyed, but not as much as the older hedgehog. Both just did there, blinking, just trying to comprehend the wall blocking them.

"I don't understand," Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms," The chaos emerald's straight ahead"

"Me either..." Sonic pressed his ear against cold stone and knocked on it," Sounds hollow."

Emeralds met ruby and they nodded.

They already knew what they were going to do.

"You alright for the next spin-dash?" Sonic asking, knowing his partner would think at any given moment," We can wait. Or, er, something else."

The blue hedgehog shrugged, not really knowing what to do when your energy being drained from you.

Shadow snarls toward Sonic and glared.

"I could stand up to 30 minutes," Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Give a few more minutes to that, if I'm lucky."

Sonic blinked, stepping up to Shadow and grabbing the ebony ones arm.

"Alright... "Shadow nodded, grabbing the blue hedgehogs arm as well.

They silence, waiting. Sonic stood still eying Shadow down with curiosity and worry. Shadow shook his head and scowled.

"Do not worry about me, "Shadow snarled at Sonic.

"Are you sure we should do this? "Sonic asked.

"Yes I am sure, " Shadow reassured.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic had a tight hold as well as Shadow.

Both turned into a tornado, easily destroying the wall into pieces. The wall stood no chance at all for both of their power. Sonic regained his balance while Shadow had a harder time.

"Are you sure, you are sure?" Sonic asked, getting a glare in return.

"I told you, I'm _fine_!" Shadow yet again snarled.

Sonic just shook his head and looked around. The seemed to have broken into a room that could have classified as a bedroom, a bed in the corner, a dresser over there, a big mirror on the other wall, and the reared up carpet. In front of them, a few feet away stood a door that was opened and had its handle ripped off.

"The chaos emerald is straight ahead," Shadow nodded toward the door, noticing some sparks that shit out from wires that swung loosely for the ceiling.

Did I say that this place is really, and I mean really, absolutely destroyed? No? Well, now you know.

Wishing Sonic could be replaced with someone else, Shadow walked through the door, pushing it out of the way as he needed to get closer to the energy of the Emerald. Sonic lingered behind, taking notice of more notes that had writing in English. He picked one up, examining it before calling for Shadow. Who ever happened to write this didn't care for neatness. There were hardly any words he could read. It was torn and looked old, like it could have been here for a while.

"What?" Shadows voice made Sonic jump and he ended up almost dropping the paper.

"Look," Sonic showed the paper and handed it to him.

Shadows brow raised as he scanned the paper.

"'Sorry I tried to duplicate the project'?" Shadow read off the paper, or tried to," 'We tried to hide it, but they found us.' What? I-what's this about?"

"I dunno," Sonic grabbed another one," August 28th, 1981? Wow, this place is pretty old."

"August 28th...?" Shadow froze, he slowly walked backward," The papers to ripped and burned to read."

Sonic found a paper with just sketches on them, showing Shadow.

"Is someone trying to copy what the Professor did?" Sonic asked, looking at another paper," Looks like it was shut down though..."

"I doubt they could," Shadow dropped the papers down, watching them flutter to the ground," Professors design would be to hard to copy. He made this body with a lot of work."

"Yes, because no one could ever recreate a hot body like yours~" Sonic teased," No one~"

Sonic blushed after he realized what he said.

"Um..."

"I meant my powers, but creating a body that could think and hold emotions would be hard as well," Shadow raised a brow, and walked slowly toward the door and looked at the other tiny room that was bare.

"Yeah, " Sonic shrugged and entered the other door and stood waiting for Shadow to come.

Shadow closed his eyes, a small almost-there smile crossing his face.

He could notice the discomfort of the other as they ventured further, not caring for the other papers, already keeping some to show to G.U.N. later. Sonic had stated to hum, being bored. More notes were scattered more and more around each room.

Shadow stared at the burned papers, wondering why anyone would try to do anything like that. The black hedgehog walked up to another door(wow, doors, so interesting) and opened it. He didn't go in there exactly, just standing by the entrance of the door. It would have shocked Shadow that the room was made for a laboratory with a tube looking like the same exact thing that he was made in. But a glowing purple Emerald floated above the floor in the center of the room. That was the thing that caught his eye and Shadow slowly walked up to it and snatched the Chaos Emerald off the floor.

"Found it, Faker," Shadow held it above his head, feeling its power.

"The chaos emerald?" Sonic asked running through the door, holding a lot more papers,"Oh, sweet, can we go now?"

Shadow nodded, holding up the chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, a flashing light blinding Sonic.

Shadows eyes widened ever so little at hearing this mechanical laughter fill his ears.

_ "Have fun Shadow, you'll be next, eventually."_

One look at the blue hedgehog, told Shadow that he was the only one who had heard it.

...

...

The G.U.N. commander scanned over the papers held in front of him.

"Project?" The commander spoke," Never head of it. There were scientists who have worked over at a field that had been destroyed, but that was years ago."

All Shadow did was nod.

He was the only here at the moment, Sonic being escorted somewhere else. An officer had spoke to Sonic and Shadow had watched his eyes grow wide. Whatever the officer said got the hedgehog happy, as he grinned and ran. Shadow returned his thought back to the conversation.

"Seems classified," Shadow crossed his arms and scowled." I hope they didn't do anything stupid."

But judging by the damage, they did, Shadow thought.

"Alright, we will talk later about this, dismiss." The commander nodded, eyes glued on the paper.

Shadow turned walking straight toward the door, not wanting to be in that room any longer.

...

...

Sonic grinned and poked Shadow. The blue hedgehog was having fun teasing Shadow. Both hedgehogs were walking to the commander to tell them what they found out and what happened. Shadow walked in ahead and waited. But before Sonic could walk in, a G.U.N. officer tapped his shoulder. Sonic turned to the women and frowned. He doesn't exactly like G.U.N. officers.

"What?" Sonic asked, emerald eyes blazing.

"Sonic we know we said in a week," She pulled the hedgehog away," But the commander said you've been good. You still have to work here, or we will do a lot more worse things than take him away."

Confusion washed over his face, bride things started clicking into place. And then a grin broke out.

"Where!?" Sonic jumped up, to excited to care what he did. He so badly wanted to see his little brother again.

"The courtyard, i-" The officer gasped as Sonic took off full speed.

Sonics mind was wired on the thought of seeing Tails again. He couldn't wait to talk to him. However, G.U.N. better have made sure not to harm him, or _they_ would be the ones in trouble. As soon as he enters the yard, he slid to a stop and wrapped his arms around a much smaller frame.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out, tightening his grip.

"Hey, um, you're choking me," Tails croaked out.

Tails seemed fine, his fur was matted and dirty, but he seemed fine. Sonic had greatly missed Tails and Tails, the same.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked quietly," They didn't do anything bad?"

Tails shook his head.

"Why would they do that?" Tails asked silently.

Sonic shook his head and caught a glimpse of Shadow.

"Can we go please?" Sonic stood up," Tell me we can go!"

Shadow nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic grinned bigger than the others.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sonic waved goodbye at the officers standing nearby a lot more happier than before.

Tails nodded, smiled and spun his namesakes.

...

...

(A week later)

"Shadz!" Sonic yelled out," Over here!"

The blue one waved his arms around and poignant over to a whole. You know the murder of all those people? Yeah, they are still working on it. Right now, they were on a Nother mission trying to find out what was killing innocent people. Their place was in amiddle of a rain forest with brooms of an castle( an old village as well) and they were left alone. Nothing was on the outside really, but when you go inside a house you could absolutely see there was a struggle. The same claw marks decorated the walls all around. Whoever it was, knew what they were doing, but kept those call marks everywhere.

It sucked because how could you find someone when they seem to have claws for hands.

Shadow and Sonic easily walked together around the so-called town. Both of them rarely talked on such missions, usually just looking at each other. They were actually good partners, really good partners. The commander always teamed them up together, which got on Shadows nerves. A lot.

That wasn't really good either...

"Shadow," Sonic muttered," Who do you think did such a thing?"

"A monster," Shadow answered," That or a mastermind, but monster fits a lot better."

"Who could ever do such a thing?" Sonic asked himself," Sick person."

Shadow, who agreed silently, still wondered about that voice he had heard a week ago. Sonic was easy going again, and a lot more cheerful. However, Sonic wanted to hang out with the ebony one a lot more. Not just a race either, actual hanging out. Once he agreed, but only once, he regretted it because Sonic solely annoyed him, but then again these weird feelings just coursed around and made his heart flutter. It made him feel different.

Annoyance and...something else.

Just what did the blue hedgehog make him feel?

"There's nothing!" Shadow growled wanting to distract himself.

"Yup, nothing!" Sonic sighed, pinning his ears down.

A beeping sound was heard and Sonics had snapped up. Both of them looked at Shadows wrist, where the communicator was. Shadow sighed, not wanting to answer. He stared at Sonics eyes, telling him to ignore it for now.

Sonic shook his head and quickly grabbed Shadows arm.

"Hey!" Sonic said, sticking his tongue at Shadow," Sonic and Shads here!"

"Oh, I'm going to kill you, Faker!" Shadow hissed quietly.

"Agent Rouge needs help, she got trapped and she had found a chaos emerald." A voice said.

"Where?" Sonic asked ignoring the glare from the other.

"Where you were a week ago, where you two had gotten stuck. Rendezvous at our base. We expect you back by sundown."


End file.
